


О сложностях размышлений

by mikkie28



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем важнее соревнования, тем больше проблема Сано. И проблема эта весьма интимного свойства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сложностях размышлений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problems of a Meditative Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52698) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



В душевой никого не было. Сано Изуми стоял, прислонившись к стене, покрытой кафелем. Его глаза были закрыты. Он на минутку спрятался от Асии там, куда она ни за что бы не вошла добровольно. Он представлял себе, какое лицо она бы сделала при одной мысли о том, чтобы войти сюда.

В данный момент Асия находилась в раздевалке и была занята тем, что аккуратно раскладывала на скамейке бутылку с водой, аспирин и книгу по спортивной медицине.

Это был важный день для них обоих.

К сожалению, в данный момент он никак не мог спокойно посидеть и порадоваться этому именно потому, что Асия была так близко.

Перед началом соревнований у Сано всегда... возникала небольшая проблема. Вернее, чем важнее были соревнования, тем больше была проблема. И сейчас она была довольно внушительной.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти облегчение, потому что шорты были ему в данный момент тесноваты, но волна удовольствия, пробежавшая по телу, заставила его скрипнуть зубами. Он попытался взять себя в руки.

Для него это было не внове, но впервые за долгое время рядом не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь. Однажды ему не повезло, и это оказалась та девчонка, Хибари. Она не давала ему проходу, строя ему глазки и глубоко вздыхая каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо, и однажды один из его товарищей по команде проболтался ей о его проблеме. Она явилась, сверкая обольстительной улыбкой, и прежде чем он успел сказать: «Черт, да ни за что!», она уже взяла дело в свои руки.

И после этого он уже не мог даже протестовать, не то что убежать с криком ужаса.

Хотя нужно признать, она неплохо смотрелась на коленях — сбившийся в сторону галстук, длинные волосы, которые Сано сжимал в кулаках, ярко накрашенный рот, плотно охвативший его член, пока она сосала его так усердно, как будто хотела высосать из Сано всю душу.

Вспомнив об этом, Сано снова почувствовал прилив возбуждения, который заставил его закусить губу и выругаться. Он засунул руку себе в шорты, медленно гладя свой член, но он уже знал, что этого недостаточно.

Обычно ему помогал кто-то из команды, но это было больше года назад. Сано был уверен, что сейчас всем им было наплевать на то, какую боль он испытывал. Или будет испытывать, если попытается прыгать в таком состоянии.

Дверь позади него скрипнула и он застыл на месте, так и не успев вытащить из шорт руку, плотно сомкнутую вокруг члена. «Черт». На секунду его кровь застыла в жилах от страха. «Асия».

— Сано? — голос Сэкиме отразился эхом от кафеля душевой.

Сано расслабился, его рука выскользнула из шорт. 

— Да? — выдавил он. Сэкиме. Как хорошо он знал Сэкиме? Знал ли Сэкиме о его проблеме? В команде по легкой атлетике одно время ходила шутка о том, чтобы «протянуть Сано руку помощи», но это было давно, когда Сано был уважаемым членом команды. И это было до того, как в команду пришел Сэкиме.

Сэкиме обошел загородку и ухмыльнулся Сано:

— Асия думает, что ты размышляешь. И медитируешь.

— Угу, — Сано снова переступил с ноги на ногу, грубая ткань его шорт заставляла его испытывать сильное возбуждение. Он сдержал стон. Сано взглянул на Сэкиме, но его ухмылка не исчезла. 

— Парни кое о чем мне рассказали, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он. — Но они ничего не говорили о том, что твоя подготовка к соревнованиям включает медитацию.

Сано хмыкнул.

Ухмылка Сэкиме стала многозначительной. Он опустил глаза на шорты Сано, которые не скрывали стояка.

— Однако они рассказали мне о том, что именно включает в себя твоя подготовка. И что тебе нужна помощь в этом.

— Предлагаешь свою? — Сано был раздражен. 

Сэкиме прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди. 

— Нет, — весело ответил он. — Мне самому надо разминаться. Просто было любопытно.

— Ну и вали тогда.

Сэкиме засмеялся, нисколько не обескураженный угрюмым ответом Сано. Они с Сэкиме обычно неплохо ладили, и Сэкиме здорово помогал команде. Сано подумал, что позже надо будет извиниться. 

Гораздо позже. Когда он снова сможет ходить.

Сэкиме повернулся, чтобы уйти, но задержался. Он наклонил голову к плечу и спросил:

— Хочешь, я позову Асию?

 

— НЕТ, — резко выкрикнул он, и одновременно с ним чей-то голос произнес то же самое. Сано оглянулся и увидел, как из-за перегородки выходит Накацу. Его волосы по прежнему были собраны в хвостик. Через плечо его было перекинуто полотенце.

— Нет, — твердо повторил Накацу. — Не нужно звать Мизуки. Не бойтесь, Накацу прибыл! — он принял одну из своих фирменных поз, оперев руки о бедра и сверкнув зубами.

Сэкиме моргнул и пожал плечами.

— Окей, — сказал он. — Увидимся позже, Сано. Что сказать Асии, если он спросит?

— Мизуки сказал мне, что Сано размышляет об истории прыжков в высоту, — сказал Накацу. — Вот этой версии и придерживайся.

Сэкиме кивнул и вышел.

В голосе Накацу появились стальные нотки:

— Не думаю, что нам стоит впутывать сюда Мизуки, так ведь, Сано?

— Да, — выдавил из себя Сано. — Я не хочу, чтобы он узнал об этом. Он не поймет.

— Что, не хочешь упасть в его глазах? — спросил Накацу, приподняв бровь. В его голосе сквозило легкомыслие, но сам вопрос был серьезным. 

— Асия этого не поймет, — повторил Сано. У него внезапно появились трудности с тем, чтобы следить за разговором, потому что полотенце вдруг упало с плеча Накацу, а сам он водил своими мозолистыми ладонями по животу Сано. — Асия это... Асия. Я не смог бы... — внезапно ощутив холодный воздух вместо ладони на своем горячем члене, он зашипел и толкнулся вперед.

Накацу продолжал улыбаться. Он сжал пальцы вокруг члена Сано и провел ладонью по всей его длине. 

Сано не смог сдержать стона, что лишь заставило Накацу улыбнуться еще шире.

Накацу сделал шаг вперед и прижался к его бедру. Он продолжал мучительно медленно вести рукой вверх по члену Сано, обводя головку и снова спускаясь вниз. Накацу придвинулся еще ближе, и Сано почувствовал на щеке его дыхание:

— Мы же не будем беспокоить Мизуки из-за такой ерунды, да? — он толкнулся бедрами, подчеркивая свои слова.

Сано ощущал его стояк, упиравшийся в его бедро, и покачал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Нет, — наконец выдавил он. Одной рукой он обнял Накацу за шею и попытался притянуть его поближе к себе. 

— Нет, — повторил он в то время, как Накацу начал опускаться на колени. — Нет, Асия не... Она... Он неправильно это поймет.  
Жаркие губы Накацу охватили его член, и Сано благодарно погрузился в жаркую глубину его рта. 

— Асия, — Сано облизнул пересохшие губы, — Асия...

Накацу поднял на него взгляд, и в его глазах было предупреждение, хотя на лице все еще играла улыбка.

— Мизуки — мой, — прошептал он. — Я сделаю это ради него.

— Ради Асии, — согласился Сано. Ради Асии он позволит Накацу помочь ему на этот раз. Чтобы он смог прыгать. Прыгать ради нее.

Сано непроизвольно дернул бедрами и закрыл глаза, сжимая в руках рыжие волосы...

«Мизуки», — думал он обреченно, — «Мизуки».


End file.
